PC:Woe Chinua(Dunamin)
Woe uses the Google Spreadsheet option for mechanics. His full sheet can be found here. Mini Stats BWoe Chinua/B - Human Fighter 4 Passive Perception 14, Passive Insight 14 AC 21, Fort 20, Reflex 18, Will 16 HP 45/45, Bloodied 22, Surge Value 11, Surges 10/10 Speed 5, Initiative +4 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color Powers: color=GreenShield Feint, Tide of Iron, Weapon Master's Strike; Pass Forward; Spear of Myrdroon's Shard, Heavy Throwing Shield/color; color=redPassing Attack, Rain of Blows/color; color=grayComeback Strike, Inspiring Word; Spear of Myrdroon's Shard, Heavy Throwing Shield/color Fluff Some might think that throbbing temples from a new import of the local taproom, a woozy focus from sleep-deprivation, and a slightly torn shirt when last night’s lass got too enthusiastic was a bad start of the day. Not Woe. If he couldn’t feel the events of yesterday upon waking, they clearly had not been worth it. Background Woe Chinua grew up a single child in an established family in Daunton, son of Jules, a retired officer of the local garrison, and Kayla, a diplomat serving under one of Daunton’s nobles. Since youth, Woe has been trained by his father to become a talented warrior, though with skill also came excessive ego and attitude. Since he came of age, Woe has served as guard under city authority and private clients, but he eventually grew fascinated with the more eventful life of a mercenary. At the age of 19 he left to join the Skyborn Company, a group of mercs of 30 or so men and women based in Bacarte where work is plentiful. The Company is a varied bunch, though all are proud warriors and generally cocky (which influenced their name). Their founder and captain is the dwarf Kern Mothbrew, a weathered veteran who enforces a strict policy of staying off Bacarte’s seedier contracts. Among the Skyborns, Woe’s other close friends include the beautiful but deadly human Violet, an unsettlingly bloodthirsty woman who has a chaotic love-hate history with Woe of heavy drinking, death threats, and wild sex, and the aging dragonborn Balkahir, an enormous weapon smith with rust-colored scales who paradoxically has grown pacifistic and no longer follows contracts. At the age of 22 Woe’s life took a turn of events after a mission on an isle near Kythira ended in tragedy. Along with four other Skyborn soldiers, he was hired to oversee the establishment of a small village on the isle Dylanthas, a peaceful place with overgrown ruins that had recently drifted near the Living Isle. The settlers were refugees from a war in the distant lands of Ea, seeking peace and a new life far from it. The idyllic progress didn’t last, as a fanatic warband of elves arrived and accused the villagers of violating their sacred lands. They proclaimed Dylanthas as a holy site they were prophesied to return to and the crime of “defiling” it was punishable with death. The Skyborns defended to the best of their ability, but they were outnumbered and the battle became a massacre. Woe barely escaped the isle, his hand pierced by a spear, his friends slain, and his mission failed. Dylanthas itself drifted away within the following week and has not been heard of since, the timing making it likely the elves were the cause. Since the tragedy, Woe has grown distrustful of the fey folk and those caught up intensely in their faith, and though he retains his membership of the Skyborn Company he rarely works under them these days. Appearance Woe is a human of 24 years, has dark skin, brown eyes, and long curly black hair braided in bundles and tied up behind his neck. On his right shoulder he has a tattoo of a boar head (now enchanted; see equipment), and through his left hand runs a scar when it was penetrated by a spear. Through magic healing and medical alchemy the hand was mostly restored, and it is now supported by a ring-like construct big enough to pass an arrow through. Woe has never regained complete functionality in his hand, however, and often is hit by pain and shaking in it. He usually wears gloves to keep it covered. In the field Woe carries on his back an elongated half-open container for his spears, partially covered by a heavy shield with emblem of his own smiling face. He wears scale armor heavily worn with claw marks, straightened dents and bent metal scales. Personality Woe is a smartass, a wiseguy, with far too much attitude for his own wellbeing. His narcissism and ego often brings him trouble, but he faces conflicts with a smug smile on his lips. When not concerned with himself, however, Woe is down-to-earth and can be cynical – he’s a realist, not an idealist. He puts little trust in religious, philosophical, and otherwise faith-based movements, but he’s conscious of their political influence. Woe is a hedonist and savors life’s simple pleasures when he can; women, drinking, and battle. Nowadays Woe's attitude has become an emotional barrier to tragedy in his past, a facade he is only partially conscious of. The recent death of many friends, combined with the events on Dylanthas, has given Woe a tendency to protect like-minded people he travel with - though he would be loathe to admit it. Adventures The Closed Eye - Part 1 Woe has for some time worked as man-at-arms on retainer for the wizard Doddoddod, and through him been recruited for a number of missions that often saw working with the priest Tander, the apprentice Palindrome, and - more recently - the sneak Atreus. While investigating the disappearance of Arnest Glasston, the grandson of one of Daunton's Founding Families, encounters with elven cultists have triggered some infrequent flashbacks to the massacre at Dylanthas. By avoiding to deal with his trauma, Woe may be inadvertently projecting his response in scenarios that are similar to that during the event. This in turn is shaking up the facade of carelessness he usually displays. The group discovered that Arnest was part of a dark cult called the Open Eye, warring with a rival cult called the Closed Eye. Both serve the Unseen Lord, a being whom the latter seek to release which supposedly will end the world. (Exposition) The Closed Eye - Part 2 Hired by Arnest to stop the cult of the Closed Eye, the group sets out with him and his guards to Whiteside Barrows. On the way they're assaulted by undead, and in the battle both Arnest, Palindrome, and Tander are killed. The events resemble the massacre of Dylanthas so closely that Woe suffers a nervous breakdown, though he recovers after talking about his past with Atreus. Shortly after, Woe and Atreus teams up with the druid Kathalia and the bard Hacker. They track down Closed Eye cultists to caves at the barrows, slaying Kraschek the necromancer and his flesh golem colossus. While the fate of the Unseen Lord remains unresolved and Atreus has gone missing, the group encounters the vampire Merith Karse that enlists them for his own purposes... Love Bites In life, Merith Karse lead a Bacartian gang to success and fell in love with the noblewoman Aleana L'irkash. To escape from her family they staged her death, though the plot was foiled and the girl died in truth. Karse became a vampire to join with her in unlife, though the Five interfered and the result was an incorporeal spirit that has been unable to find a suitable body for the last 10 years. Now that Karse has resolved this problem, he has hired Woe, Kathalia, and Hacker to recover Aleana's remains and find out what happened in the vampire's past. They rejoin with an undead Atreus, who had been captured and executed for the murder of Arnest, but struck a deal with Lauto the Death God to serve as a revenant assassin. The Glasston family have placed a bounty on those associated with Arnest's death, leaving Woe as the only remaining target. Upon return to Daunton, Karse enthralled Doddoddod - Woe's former employer - for his ability to create a suitable a host for Aleana to become a vampire. The group is joined by the ranger Mikara and the avenger Tristan, two elves hired by mayor Brunt to reign in the Founding Families' influence. While searching for Aleana's remains, the group are ambushed by bounty hunters and a dragon. Hooks * Past affairs as a Daunton city guard. * Contracts or relations with the Skyborn Company. * Survivor(s) from the massacre at Dylanthas and/or leads on the elves responsible * Fallout from Woe's ego and lifestyle: Vengeful duelists, angry relatives of women he bedded, boozing that bothered the wrong people, etc. * Events relating to The Closed Eye adventure. Woe's group did not stop the Unseen Lord, which supposedly should doom the world. (Parts 1 and 2) * Events relating to the Love Bites adventure. Woe is currently working for the vampire Merith Karse, a controversial issue at best. Woe has also slain a dragon, an achievement that may cause notice. * Woe has been framed for the murder of Arnest Glasston, a noble from one of Daunton's Founding Families. There is currently a bounty on Woe's head. Kicker Woe returned to Daunton to distance himself a bit from Skyborn Company, due to memories of the massacre on Dylanthas. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --Halford Notes: 1.) Added normal vision. 2.) Changed Inspiring Word to a Daily power to avoid confusion. 3.) Added judges comments and XP sections. Approval 2 Approval from --Graf 08:08, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Attributes cost/bonuses ok, batt ok, def ok, saves ok, senses & skills OK, health ok, powers ok, encumbrance/gold spent ok Aside: Cool backstory. Very detailed. Like Violet and Balkahir; people should know people (imho natch). Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from Lord Sessadore: Looks good. The only thing I could find is that your melee powers should have a range of "Melee weapon" instead of just "Melee". That's not major though, so I approve Woe. It's been fun reading along with the Closed Eye; you guys keep it up! (And don't die, haha ;)) Approval 2 What he said. Approved by JoeNotCharles. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Looks good. Approved (and good luck). Approval 2 Comments from Lord Sessadore: Looks good. Approved! Level 4 Approval 1 approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * What's your background? Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by Graf and Halford Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1036 xp by Lord Sessadore and JoeNotCharles Status: Approved for level 3 2397 XP by TwoHeadsBarking and Lord Sessadore. Status: Approved for level 4 with 4406 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters